1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a screen transmitting method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a screen transmitting program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which manages data to be accessed by a plurality of users, and to a screen transmitting method and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a screen transmitting program which are executed by the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conference and the like, images of materials prepared in advance are displayed on a screen to be used for explanation during a presentation. In recent years, it is often the case that a presenter stores explanatory materials in a personal computer (PC) used by him/herself, and connects a projector or the like serving as a display device to the presenter's PC so as to cause the material images output from the presenter's PC to be displayed by the projector. It is also possible that a conference participant causes a PC used by him/herself to receive display data transmitted from the presenter's PC so as to cause the same image as that displayed by the projector to be displayed on the participant's PC.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-085112 discloses a network information processing system in which a plurality of pieces of information transmitted from a plurality of information processing apparatuses are held in information supply managing means so as to allow smooth and orderly transmission of document information or the like from a plurality of participants related to an electronic conference system.
With the conventional network information processing system, however, an application program dedicated to communicating with the information supply managing means has to be installed in each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses. Further, it is difficult to determine which one of the plurality of pieces of information transmitted from the information processing apparatuses should be transmitted.